Memories
by 17marypark
Summary: She didn't want him to go. But he wanted to. So she let him go.


They grew older. They married. Then first it was a daughter. Alexis. Two years later, a son. Luke. They were both already married now and Alexis was three months pregnant. A happy life anyone would of wished for. The two if them went on enough quests to last a lifetime.

Suddenly he got cancer. Lung cancer. How? He never smoked in his lifetime. This was totally uncalled for. But the fates were cruel and she kept living and he kept dying. Nothing could be done. She looked down at her hands and watched a teardrop fall down onto her wedding ring. Annabeth started to smile remembering the time he had proposed.

* * *

_"Meet me in front of your cabin at 6 then?" Percy looked a little more nervous than usual, but she let it pass._

_She nodded. Outside she looked perfectly fine, but her heart was bursting with excitement._

_"Where something nice!"_

_"Don't worry about me Seaweed Brain!" She replied. She could faintly hear his chuckle. Right after she stepped inside the Athena cabin, she grabbed her pillow, screaming into it, letting out all the excitement that was trapped inside of her while Percy talked._

_"What happened? Who died?" Malcolm burst inside the look of panic wide across his face._

_"It's nothing, Just Percy asked me out to dinner to some restaurant in Manhattan."_

_"Oh. Then I'll call Lucy to come talk to you." he said, and started to back out toward the door._

_"It's all right. I have to get ready anyways."_

* * *

_"After you Wise Girl."_

_"Always the gentlemen Seaweed Brain."_

_Percy had somehow gotten a limo to come to the entrance of camp, but when she went inside the driver turned out to be Argus._

* * *

_The restaurant was beautiful. Everything was so elegant and fancy that Annabeth was afraid to touch anything worried that she would stain it with her poor germs. After a delicious dinner, followed by a sweet dessert, Percy surprised Annabeth by suddenly standing up and kneeling down next to her. While blushing furiously, he murmured, "canumaryme?"_

_Annabeth bent down, "What did you say?"_

_Percy, blushing even more, said in a louder clearer voice, "Will you marry me?"_

_Annabeth felt her cheeks turn pink and whispered, "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

* * *

Annabeth thought about the wedding that followed a few months later.

* * *

"_Honey, are you okay?" Annabeth's dad asked in a voice etched with worry._

"_Of course I'm not _okay_. I'm getting married. Does it look like I'm okay?" She looked very okay, "What if something happens? What if he doesn't want to marry me? What if some monster comes to wedding-crash? What if-"_

"_The wedding will turn out perfectly fine." Thalia's words seemed to go into one ear and pass through the other. "You and Seaweed Brain _will _mar__ry, have kids and die together with a happily ever after ending. I promise."_

* * *

_Annabeth walked down the aisle, one arm through her father's arm and the other hand clutching her boutique of flowers so tightly that her knuckles were white. She felt her legs tremble and was suddenly glad that her long dress covered her. She felt all eyes staring into her and was even more nervous, if that was even possible. When she saw Percy, he had that look of awe on his face that he seemed to have every time he looked at her and she felt a little better._

_Then the vows began._

_Annabeth was barely listening to the mortal priest and was only faintly saying, "I do." Suddenly she heard, "You may kiss the bride." Annabeth's eyes snapped back to reality and stiffly turned so that she was facing Percy. She looked up into his eyes and felt like she was melting into them, as always. Percy leaned down, lifted her chin and laid his lips on her very gently._

_Just as he kissed her, everybody, even the priest, suddenly screamed, "PARTY!" And the crowd pushed the couple into a large room with piles of food on countless tables. With a snap of Zeus's fingers, the Nine Muses started singing some party song._

_At the middle of the dance floor, Percy said in a voice that only she could hear, "I love you."_

_It was a miracle a monster didn't appear with the several demigods in the room._

* * *

When she looked up again, her eyes instantly went to a framed photo on the small table next to Percy's bed. In the photo was Percy and Annabeth standing behind their two children, in the picture, the children looked about 12 and 10. It was just before they got sent away to camp. Annabeth's memory flashed back to when she first found out she was pregnant.

* * *

"_Are you sure?" She asked to make sure._

"_Certain. A very healthy baby, I assure you." The doctor replied looking very bored like this had happened many times before._

* * *

_Annabeth slowly walked out of the hospital. Hand on her stomach, her face was in an expression of shock. A car stopped in front of her. There was worry all over Percy's face as he rolled down the window and said, "Get in. Let's go home."_

_Annabeth hazily climbed into the shotgun still not recovered from her temporary shock. "What happened? Are you okay?"_

"_Percy?" Annabeth stared into the distance_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm pregnant."_

_Percy's expression changed to pure astonishment, "…What!"_

"_I'm pregnant," She repeated._

"…_That's great! Right?" Percy looked a little worried._

"_Wow. I'm pregnant…" Annabeth whispered lightly. Suddenly she started to yell, "OH MY GODS! I'M PREGNANT! We have to tell your mom and step dad, and my dad and step mom and Poseidon and Athena and Chiron and Rachel and Nico and OMG I have to tell Thalia! I need to Iris-message everyone! We have to start plan-"_

"_Annabeth, honey, you're rambling." Percy calmed her down, "Let's go home first. Then we can Iris-message every single person on the planet if you want to."_

* * *

Life then was good. It still was pretty good, except that Percy was dying. At that thought Annabeth started crying again. Since she had her face in her arms, she didn't notice Percy open his eyes and turn his head towards her. He slowly lifted his arm and touched Annabeth's tear-streaked hands. She stopped sobbing and wiped away her tears at his touch.

"A-Annabeth?" His voice was dry and cracked.

Annabeth hastily replied, "Are you okay? Do you need water? Are you hungry? Uncomfortable?" When she noticed that he was shaking his head, she stopped what she was saying.

"Annabeth." His voice was a bit more clearer.

"I'm right here, honey." She started to cry silently.

"I'll wait for you in Elysium."Annabeth was now full on sobbing. "And always remember, I love you."

"I love you, too," At those four words, Percy smiled, closed his eyes, took a deep breath in, let it out and simply… died.

A loud long, beep was heard throughout the room as doctors and nurses burst into the room. While they stated his time of death, Annabeth slipped a drachma from her pocket and pressed it into Percy's still warm hand.

* * *

**mary p.**


End file.
